Albatross Characters
Characters and pieces from When the Albatross Cries's chessboard are as follows. List of Characters Clarence Redworth A beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and piercing blue eyes, the wife of Edmund Redworth and mother of Vann and Cheria. A lady with a great sense of etiquette and excellent diplomatic abilities. She cares little about her husband after his descent into madness and only wants her and her children to inherit from him, willing to go to extremes in order to protect their future. Vann Redworth A young man, with short brown hair and a devil-may-care attitude. He has been tied to shady deals several times and has barely avoided retribution from the law. He usually acts tough and provocative, but is actually quite nervous and far from being the "thug" he pretends to be, he does everything not to be ever caught in a criminal case. Rihana Dakini Vann's young fiancee, seen as a bad influence for him. This stunningly beautiful lady coming from southern Pacific islands feigns stupidity and shallowness but is in fact quite intelligent and the driving force behind most of Vann's actions. Cheria Redworth Vann's sister, this mild-mannered and ladylike woman looks and acts much like her mother. Much like her as well, she knows much more that she shows. When provoked or in an unpleasant situation, she can act downright vicious and go for her interlocutor's throat, metaphorically or not. Steven Rook A retired colonel with grey hair. Old and paranoid, he has a tendency to threaten first and asks questions later. Despite that, his sense of honor is immense. One of Edmund's closest friends, he has sworn to stay by his side until the end of his life. Oliver Roswel An occultist and a long-time pen-pal of Edmund's. He is fascinated by the myth of Erebos and has gone to the island in order to discover more about it. Secretely, his aim is to seize the mask of Erebos and take it for himself, knowing of its worth and influence. Cheren Edgeton Posing as an occultist, Cheren is in fact an assassin paid by Cheria to kill Gloria Chin'Mae, Edmund's illegimate daughter and potential inheritor. His actions were foiled by Edmund's foresight and own research. Interestingly enough, in Erebos's "final board", Cheren was the one chosen to embody Erebos, so it can be said that Cheren is Erebos's last vessel. Davy Kingston A butler who shows little to no personality. He embodies the elegance and devotion of a perfect butler - which means, in turn, that he is entirely devoted to Edmund's vision and would act without a single regret on every order he would give. Mira Lunalena A superstitious elder servant with gipsy origins and an obsession for the occult and the concept of karmic punishment. Knowing the mentality of the Redworth, she fears retribution from the darkness, and her fear is exemplified by Erebos's presence. Mystia Ratchett A servant and Evan's twin sister. Not much is known about her, except for her timidity and tendancy to help those in need. Evan Ratchett A servant and Mystia's twin brother. Not much is known about him, except his altruism and admiration for Davy's devotion. Trivia * Most of these characters refer to either Umineko no Naku Koro ni characters or to stock characters in mystery novels. * Many characters possess names hinting at their true nature: Cheren's name means "dark" and ties to Cheria's, Roswel is the name of a famous paranormal event, Rook refers at Steven's tactical position (and role as the gameboard's literal rook)... Category:Character Category:Interra